Mirror
by xoKrystalMox
Summary: Since 4 years ago, since her first love killed himself in front of her, Luka was lifeless. But when she bumps into the new exchange student from Tokyo in her senior year, she's shocked to see he looked exactly like her first love and starts to stalk him. What happens when she holds onto the past too long? What happens when the boy finds out about her past? [LuKaito and very angsty]
1. Prologue

**Hey all of my lovely readers! I'm back (and so soon after WGW too~). Anyways, I have held back this story for a while now and I think I'm gonna publish this. I know, I know, I still have my two stories left to complete, but I want to get this prologue out first so I could see what are your reactions. After all, after what happened at Wedding Gone Wrong, I don't want to leave you guys bummer out so, ta-da~ Anyways, this isn't Romance/Humour but more like Romance/Angst with side Hurt/Comfort. So, if you don't want any drama and sadness, I suggest not to read this story. This story isn't going to be happy and smiley at all times. Maybe mostly dark and sad. **

**But, I'm excited! Why? Because I haven't written Angst for a very, very, so very, long time! This is like my second attempt at Angst. xD Anyways, yeah~**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like it! Don't be scared to let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is allowed. Tell me what you find wrong and help me fix it! And well, I'm kinda scared for this story cause' it is my first time with angst. Oh wells. **

**Okay then! Head on and read~! Review too~ :D**

**Warning: This prologue contains character death and mentions of suicide. If this perks you, please skip this prologue. **

**And also, this story's main lesson: To able to move on and free yourself from guilt. **

**Krystal**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Mirror<strong>

**Author: Krystal Munroe**

**Summary: After Luka has watched her first love jump off from the school rooftop and killed himself, Luka was dead inside. That is after 4 years, on her senior year, she bumped into the new exchange student from Tokyo. Shocked to see that the boy looked exactly like her first love from 4 years ago, she tried to get close to him. But what happens when the boy, even with the same looks, doesn't act like her first love and is annoyed with her stalking him? What happens when he learns the truth for her behaviour? Will anything good ever come out of how she held onto the past? Will she ever learn to move on and forget her first love's mirror image? Only time will tell...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>The sky outside was blue. The trees outside were green. The sun outside was yellow. But what was about to happen next would make everything dye itself in grey. Running, why does running take a lot of effort? Running to get to him, running to make sure nothing else happens.<p>

Letter clutched tight in her grasp, tears were burning at the edge of her eyes as she ran. Up the stairs to the school rooftop. Almost bumping with anyone and everyone she saw, she kept on running.

Didn't he promise?

Didn't he say they were the same?

Didn't he say that he would be with her forever?

Was he lying?

Bursting through the doors, the wind of the autumn breeze greeted her. Caressing her cheek, it told her an ill story that would make her sick. "Don't," her whisper came slow. Stopping in his tracks, he slowly turned around. Almost at the edge, just a little more and it would have been too late. "Don't!"

"Luka," he said slowly, his voice was so soft, carried by the wind to her. "I can't. I can't."

"I can help you, please," she said, her voice trembling. Her hand shaking as she gripped onto the letter tightly. "You said you won't leave me!"

Smiling, her eyes widened when he smiled. So tender, so soft, it took her breath away. "I'm sorry," it slowly turned bitter. "I'm sorry." Taking another step back, she took another step forward. Outstretching her hand, she tried to grasp him. Looking into her eyes, he remained smiling. "You're my first love. And I'm glad you're the last."

"No, you can't leave! Come down, we can talk about this!"

Shaking his head slowly, he sighed and looked behind of his shoulder. "Luka," he said, with the same tone again. "I love you."

With that, he was gone. Stretching his arms, he let his body be brought down by the gravity. Standing still, she watched him disappear from her view. The last thing she saw of him was his smiling eyes looking at him. His calm face as if he was finally free. "No…no, no, no!"

Running towards the end of the roof, she saw her worst nightmare coming up alive. People started to gather around the body lying limply on the ground with blood. Her voice caught in her voice as she felt every ounce of energy leaving her body. Dropping to her knees, the tears came rushing out like a tap. The reality drew another line in her life. Trembling she let the horror bathe her.

Bathe her until she was all soaked from the pain.

"No!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Here you guys go! The first chapter~ Nothing else to be said, I suppose. Read and enjoy! **

**Krystal **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>The bell rung. The school bell rung, indicating students should relieve themselves from their studies and head to the canteen for their break. Past through the corridors, into a particular classroom, the silence void comforted her. Sighing softly, she adjusted her glasses and got up. Grabbing her bento, she walked out of the now empty classroom and headed to the hallway.<p>

Walking past some students who had stopped to stare at her, she made it to the stairs. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone pushed her and she fell down on the ground with her bento at the other side. "Oops, sorry." A mocking voice spoke as the girl who pushed her down smiled wickedly and left. "But who can blame them for wanting to push you? You're a killer anyway." She heard the girl mutter as she left.

Right, how could she forget? Sighing once again, she picked herself up from the ground and went to take her bento. She was glad that it was tightly sealed. Slowly adjusting her glasses again, she made her way down the stairs. It has been almost four years since the incident.

Four years since he had left her. She sighed softly as she remembered the anger she had felt on his funeral. She never knew why he did it. The letter she had received before he jumped off the roof explained nothing much. Just that he couldn't take it anymore and had to leave and that he would always love her.

Love?

If he really loved her, he wouldn't have left her.

Since it was a suicide, the police tried to investigate to what drove him to the edge. At the end, without much evidence, they have labelled the case because under depression and ended it there. She went to the funeral but she didn't have the nerve to stand in the crowd. She just hid behind some trees and watched his family weep. At that moment, she had felt nothing at all.

No tears.

No sadness.

No fear.

Nothing.

Of course, rumours flew. There was this one rumour that had stuck to her until the very end, until now. The rumour stating that she was the one caused him to die. He was popular when they were together. His looks and his style, it was every girl's dream. And to top it off, he came from a wealthy family and could play the piano, carrying the family tradition.

She met him when she was at the library. She was the timid girl who had nothing to do with her life. Not the smartest one either and had no real friends. He found her from her own dark world and showed her that music could heal her damaged soul. As time flew by, she noticed a few cracks in his mask. She noticed that all of his smiles, all of those laughter, they weren't real. They were so much different when he was with her.

And she began to ask. He smiled lovingly at her, knowing that she was the one. He told her about his problems, the expectations that were too high on him. How his whole life was planned and there was nothing he could do about it. How he wanted to be a doctor but his parents wanted him to be a pianist. How he loved to paint but music was what he was forced to learn.

Sometimes he would draw and show them to her.

He had talent. And Luka knew that she was already off her limit when he told her that he loved her.

But things quickly got out of hand when his parents found out about her. She, who had no class, was not somebody they want their son to love. One day, he knocked on her room door. She was surprised and worried when for the first time, she saw him crying. Holding onto her like she was his life line, he cried.

He told her how he was to be engaged to a girl he didn't know. His life was controlled. He wanted to be with her. Luka didn't know what to say so she let him stay for the night. Just laying down and talking until he fell asleep on her lap, exhausted from all of the complaining.

Of course, the dream world didn't last long when his parents came looking for him. Barging into her house, grabbing onto him and dragging him away while he refused to follow, Luka's parents were shocked. Luka was saddened. She locked herself up for a few hours before her parents comforted her.

Lonely as she may be, her parents were there for her.

And then, he was forbidden to see her, talk to her.

Luka didn't catch a glimpse of him.

And she began to waver.

And one day, she saw a letter on her desk during recess.

The next thing she knew, he decided to end this charade.

Sighing softly, Luka shook her thoughts away. It was no use. He was gone now, no matter how angered she was, he was dead. There was no turning time and she couldn't bring him back to where she was standing, not even if she closed her eyes and wished it upon a star.

Life wasn't like that and she knew it from experience.

As she continued walking down the stairs, she didn't notice a few laughter echoing down the hall, approaching her. She certainly didn't realise that there was a group of boys heading her way. So, it wasn't her fault when she bumped into them, causing her to fall flat on the ground on her backside, hugging the bento tightly meanwhile her glasses moved a little from her nose.

The laughter died as they looked down to see her. One of them quickly panicked as he apologised and crouched down to her level. "I'm sorry! We're sorry. We didn't see you."

Luka shook her head as she slowly got up, avoiding eye contact with any one of them. "N-No, it's alright," she stuttered a bit. One of them tried to get a better look of her before he beamed out loud.

"Hey, you're Megurine Luka! I'm in your class," the boy said as he grinned, showing off his pearly whites. Luka flinched a bit before she looked away and bowed at them.

"I-I have to go," she said only for them to stop her, blocking her way.

"We're really sorry," the boy from just now said. "Luka."

"I'm sorry too," she mumbled slowly.

"Well, you're timid," the other boy said as Luka finally snapped her eyes and looked at him. He had purple hair and was tied up in a long ponytail, his bangs clearly covered his forehead. His eyes were in deep purple as he smiled at her softly.

"I'm not used to—"

"Well, shouldn't we get back to the canteen?" the yellow haired boy suddenly spoke as he looked at the purple-haired boy. The boy was short and was child-like looking but she couldn't help but to notice how manly a bit he looked either. She somehow recognised the boy. Ah, that was right! Kagamine Len, famous twin for his sister who was in the same class as Luka was, Kagamine Rin.

"Ah, yes. Sorry again," the other boy apologised as she turned around slightly and looked at the boy. Just then, her breath got caught in her lungs. Standing in front of her, looking apologetic, stood the familiar face that she didn't think she would see again.

The familiar expression he made, the way he laughed when one of them teased him, it was familiar. Luka took a step forward as the boy retreated away and followed his friends, away from her. The same blue hair and the same vibrant blue eyes, Luka couldn't help but the feeling that she had thought to have lost came back like a heavy wave. Hitting her insides until she couldn't breathe any longer. She opened and closed her mouth as she stared at his retreating back, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, she doesn't feel hungry anymore.

Was it really him?

She shook her head. It couldn't be. He died, right in front of her eyes. He couldn't have survived. He watched how they buried him. He was dead, long gone. But the boy who she saw just a few minutes ago suddenly started to create turmoil in her. It was like seeing an exact replica of him. His face, his eyes, his smile, it all came back haunting her once again as she felt her legs finally giving out. She collapsed onto her knees as she felt her tears brimming at the edge of her eyes.

She didn't know what to do.

She needed to know.

Was it _really him_?

Her logical mind told her that it could be someone who looked like him. It doesn't mean that he was actually _him_. He was _dead_. In her mind, he was gone. But another part of her, the stronger part of her spoke in riddles, telling her to seek him, see him and talk to him, because it was him. He was back and he was here for her.

* * *

><p>She felt her mind going numb and her lips chaffed from all of the thinking. The teacher left the room as she stared at her empty notebook. Nothing registered in her mind, only his face, only his smile. "Luka?" a voice called out as someone sat next to her. She slowly looked at the person before she sighed and covered her face with her hand. "Are you alright? You seemed to have zooned out."<p>

Luka felt like crying all over again. Slowly looking at her friend who she had learnt to trust since the incident, her tears were coming out again. "_I saw him_."

He was stunned. Unsure of what to say. Ever since the incident, ever since the rumours have started, nobody went near Luka. It was fine now but the hate was still strong among the students. However, he stayed loyal. He knew that somehow, she had nothing to do with his death. He knew how she felt even though he never had lost someone like that before. "W-what are you talking about?" he asked quietly as she covered her face again, wiping her eyes before looking at him.

"I saw him."

He knew exactly what she was talking about. But he couldn't believe it. "That's impossible, Luka. Luka, he's _dead_."

"I know!" Luka said as she quickly got up. "But I saw him!" she sneered at him before she walked away. Quickly following her, he tried to wrap his mind around that statement.

"How could you see him? He's dead!" he said as Luka stopped walking before turning around and looking at him.

"But…," she slowly said as she felt lifeless. "I did. Piko, I did."

Piko, Utatane Piko, was her best friend since all of this chaos started. His shaggy silver hair and eyes and not to mention with a lean figure, made him popular with the girls in his grade, including with Kagamine Rin. But he didn't really want any of them. His friendship was more important. Luka was more important to him. Opening and closing his mouth, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe…the memories came back," Piko tried to reason as he took a step forward. "Luka, it's alright. I'm here."

Luka immediately walked closer to him and grabbed him into a hug, right there in the middle of the hallway. The students passing by rolled their eyes as Piko smiled nervously at some of the passer-by. He didn't hesitate to hug her back as he listened to her mumbling, even though he didn't understand anything.

"Wow, I didn't think we needed anymore display of affection today!" another familiar voice echoed mischievously as Piko looked over Luka's shoulder and saw his cousin, smiling at him with a know-it-all smirk. Piko cleared his throat as he felt his cheeks reddening before Luka let him go, turning around to look at her next best friend besides Piko.

"Miki," Luka said softly as she averted her eyes. Miki's smirk dropped as she recognised the broken tone of her best friend. Quickly glancing at Piko, her eyes demanded silently at him for what had happened to her.

"She…," Piko said softly before walking closer to Miki so he could whisper. "She said she saw him."

Miki's eyes widened. "Luka?"

"I saw him," Luka said as she wiped her eyes again. "I saw him. The same face, the same smile. It was him."

Miki sighed before she nodded, somehow accepting this quicker than Piko did. "I was afraid you would say that."

Piko just looked at her confused.

* * *

><p>"An exchange student from Tokyo?" Piko asked as three of them were currently sat inside the infirmary. The doctor wasn't in and so they took the opportunity to talk about Luka's case in there since little people actually used this place.<p>

"Yeah, he's in my class," Miki said as she looked at Luka. "I knew that he looked somewhat familiar until…his image popped into my mind."

"So, you came over to see if Luka's okay?" Piko asked as he looked at Luka, who was just leaning against the wall opposite of them and staring at the ground. Miki nodded before she sighed.

"You might think it's him but Luka, it isn't," Miki said softly as Luka felt tears at the corner of her eyes again. "It isn't your fault!"

"But it is!" Luka suddenly yelled as she looked at her two best friends. "He died because of me! He said he couldn't handle it anymore, especially when his love life is also controlled. If he had never met me…"

"Luka," Piko said, somehow saddened with the words. "You know that's not true. You were the best thing that could ever happen to him."

"How could you know that?" Luka mumbled out. "He's dead."

Silence engrossed as all three didn't know what else to say. Just then, the infirmary door opened. "Oh?" someone's voice echoed as Luka quickly rubbed her eyes and looked at the door. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. The feeling of dread washed inside of her again. Miki slowly stood up meanwhile Piko felt his breath leaving his lungs. "I didn't think anybody's in here…"

"The doctor's not in here," Miki said slowly as the boy nodded. However, the boy just stood there before he looked at Luka.

"Hey, you're the girl I bumped into just now!" he said, grinning as Luka felt the familiar feeling of contempt crawling into her heart. Piko noticed the way she was looking and decided that it wouldn't be best if things went this way. If she had already convinced herself that this was him, things could get ugly. Just then someone else walked into the room, his yellow hair and eyes staring at where Kaito stood before walking in.

"Hey, Kaito, Miku's looking for you," the yellow haired boy said as Kaito, the boy, quickly snapped his gaze from Luka and looked at him before nodding.

"Ah, well, see you around?" he said as he looked at Luka one last time and walked out. Just then, Len's eyes caught onto Piko's and the atmosphere went back to stale. Suddenly, the boy straightened and smirked, mocking at Piko. "Skipping class? Never thought you'd do that."

Piko rolled his eyes as he looked away. "Go away, Len. Nobody needs your advice."

"Ah, well, we _were_ friends you know," Len said casually, no hint of regret in his voice. "Just telling." With that, he walked out, leaving Piko grasping for something solid so he didn't have to go after Len and break his neck. Miki just sighed before she plopped herself on the bed.

"Luka, he's not it," Piko suddenly said as Luka snapped her gaze from the doorway and looked at him.

"But—"

"It's not him," Piko sternly said. Miki nodded as she smiled warmly at Luka.

"He's gone, Luka. That's the truth. Kaito, he's not him."

Luka didn't know what to believe as she stared at the doorway again. She just didn't know what else to believe in.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update! My internet crashed, so I don't know when I'll be able to update again! But for now, hope you guys like it!**

**Krystal**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Luka sighed, she didn't know what was going on but it felt like life was making her pains as a joke right now. After yesterday, she didn't know if she could take another shock. The school bell rung and she was already on her way home. Yesterday, she couldn't eat and she couldn't drink. She couldn't sleep, the memories of him came back to haunt her.<p>

As she walked past the hallway, she stopped when she heard a familiar tune. The tune that she always used as a medicine to treat her broken soul. The same music she uses to let her sleep at night, dreaming of him and her that were once upon a time. Quickly looking at where the music was from, she noticed that it came from the music room. Somehow, without her thinking much, she took off running to get there. Her heartbeat increased as she felt the familiar warmth indulging her.

Opening the door to the music room, she felt all of the colours leaving her face when she saw who it was that played the piece. Kaito immediately stopped playing and turned to look at Luka, shocked. She just barged in without a second thought and it startled him until he screeched into a stop. The piano was left unattended as the two stared at each other, one was in confusion meanwhile another was in shock.

"You…you played…," she slowly said as Kaito furrowed his eyebrows. He took a glance of his piano before looking at Luka.

"Uh, it's called Songbird," he said as she felt her throat going dry.

"How—how do you know that song?" she asked as she looked at him in the eyes, hope somehow shimmered in between her orbs. She didn't know why she hoped though, but it felt like her world was turning again. Kaito simply sighed he looked at the piano.

"Ah well, I learned piano a few years ago and this song was taught by my teacher," he said as Luka felt the tears once again brimming through her eyes. "Uhm, do you know the song?"

Luka felt the voice inside her disappear. Of course she knew that song. The question was, how the hell does he know it? It wasn't a song that was widely known. In fact, it was a special song. A song that only his family knew. Nobody else owned that song, so how did Kaito, the doppleganger of her once love, happened to know it?

"That song…it was…," Luka said softly but she couldn't finish her words. She didn't know how to. Who was Kaito? Kaito didn't know what to do as she just stood there, staring at him as tears began to roll down her cheek. Before he could ask her what was wrong, Luka dashed away. Like Piko had said, he was dead. He wasn't Kaito. Kaito wasn't him.

Luka kept on running, she didn't care where it took her, she just needed to get out of there. As she ran, she felt her heart calming down and her restlessness taking over. She didn't know what to do. She knew that she needed to find somebody before she went out of control. Quickly thinking of Piko, she headed to his club activity, the soccer club. When she arrived to the field, she had already no more tears in her eyes and her heart doesn't feel like it was about to burst anymore.

But she still needed to tell somebody.

As she approached the bleachers, she found Piko looking frustrated as he talked to Len, who was standing in front of him with a smirk on his face. She didn't know what to say as she approached cautiously. Suddenly, Len walked away as Piko looked defeated. He slumped down one the bleachers and sighed, covering his face with his hands. Suddenly, Luka didn't feel right going after Piko.

It seemed like he had his own problems to face.

* * *

><p>"What?" Miki asked as she looked at Luka. Luka had ended up going to Miki's house instead, wondering to herself if she should tell her cherry-lover friend about this or not. However, after Miki had answered the door with a big smile on her face, Luka finally decided to just tell her about it. Now, she was sitting at the edge of the bed as Miki stared at her, confusion clouding those eyes. "How—that doesn't make sense!"<p>

"I know," Luka said as she sighed.

"Luka, maybe you thought it was the same song, maybe it was—"

"He said it was 'Songbird'. It's the same song, I know it," Luka said as she finally snapped her darkened blue orbs to her friend's. Silence pondered into the room before Miki sighed.

"This isn't happening, not again," Miki muttered as Luka felt the dejection coming onto her too strongly.

"I don't know why this is happening either. But I feel like maybe this is my second chance."

"No, Luka. Don't—don't even go there!" Miki said exasperated as she went to her study table and grabbed her phone. "Did Piko know about this?"

Luka remembered how Piko had looked at the field. He looked as if someone had slapped him across the face. There was also a streak of anger in his facial expression and Luka knew that it wasn't the right time to talk to him. "No. He was—I think he had another row with Len."

"Of course," Miki said as she rolled her eyes. "They're both idiots. Seriously," Miki continued to mutter as she called someone. "I'm calling him over."

"What? No!" Luka said as she got up from the bed, her eyes wide. Miki just raised one of her neatly trimmed eyebrows and smirked, clearly decided to ignore her friend. It took about two rings before Piko answered and Luka could hear the clear tiredness from his voice. Guilt took over for about two minutes before it changed into embarrassment and shyness when Miki mentioned about Luka's problem. She could hear Piko's small screech at the end of the line before he said that he would come over.

"He's coming over," Miki finally said as she placed her phone back on her study table. "He's not happy."

Luka felt a pout forming on her lips as she sighed, unsure now if she had done the right thing. Miki just went back to her study table and looked through her bookrack until she found a book. Grabbing onto the book, she quickly placed it on the table and flipped through the pages until she stopped at a picture. "This is him, Luka. This is him before he—, you know."

Luka walked slowly to the study table and peeked over Miki's shoulders. Just as she said, there he was. Standing in the music room, smiling at the camera with the piano next to him. Luka felt a small smile forming as she remembered that day. It was after three days they've been friends. He had won first place in the piano competition about two days ago.

"He looks so happy," Luka whispered as Miki nodded.

"And he was, you know," Miki said as she took a glance at Luka. "He was and the reason for him to—it's not your fault."

Luka remained silent as she felt the heavy sadness once again washing into her heart. She couldn't comprehend until now that the reason of his death wasn't her. It was her fault, in every other way. If she hadn't met him, he would still be alive somehow. Miserable, maybe, but he would've been alive. If she could turn back time, she would make sure she never met him, just to know that he would live.

But deep down inside, she knew that was also wasn't the real truth.

She still wanted him alive but next to her.

Just then, the door to Miki's room was knocked a few times before the doorknob was twirled around and walked in a messy looking Piko. His silver hair was not really styled properly and was messed up, creating a messy appearance and his eyes were looking slightly dull due to the tiredness. He was wearing a blue worn out jeans with his black shirt. He walked in before he closed the door. His eyes finally locked with Luka and he sighed.

"Seriously?" he asked as Luka wiped her tears away.

"It's the same song," Luka insisted as Miki closed the book and went to sit on her chair.

"It has the same name," Miki continued for Luka as she looked at Piko. Piko, on the other hand, looked back at Luka and remained silent. His lips were thinned before he rolled his eyes. Slumping onto the ground, he sighed loudly again.

"Okay, so he knows the song. It doesn't prove anything," Piko said as Luka shook her head.

"He said he learned it from his teacher," Luka said. "Who's the teacher unless the teacher is someone that…that—"

"That he knew? That that first love of yours knew?" Piko asked.

"A family member. His family member was the teacher. I know so. That song couldn't have been taught by another other than his family."

The two friends remained silent as they tried to ponder this conclusion. "Okay, so Kaito had learned piano from someone from that family, but that doesn't mean anything at all. It could just mea—"

"Wait," Miki cut Piko off as she stared at her. "Why would anyone from his family teach another about piano? More to the point, teach that song?"

"That song?" Piko asked. "Maybe they wanted someone else to know of it?"

"Exactly!" Miki exclaimed as she rose from her seat. "Luka, you said that Kaito is an exact replica of him, didn't you?"

"Yeah…," Luka said carefully, unsure of where this conversation was heading to.

"Luka, don't you see? Kaito reminded them of him! That's why they taught him the song. Taught him how to play the piano. Luka, what if—what if Kaito was their replacement after—"

"You couldn't be serious, Miki! Seriously?" Piko asked as he looked at Luka.

"Well, think about it! Why else would they teach someone about piano? Especially their song? They're known for their secrecy and pride. There's no way they would teach some random boy how to play the piano, and certainly not their song!"

Silence ventured in once again until Luka's eyes widened at the realisation. "So, Kaito's their replacement?"

"I think so," Miki said as Piko bit his bottom lip.

"But, he's a Shion, isn't he?" he asked as he looked at both of them.

Miki nodded as she sighed and flopped onto her seat again. "Well, that's the theory I got so far."

"It makes sense though," Piko finally agreed as he looked at Luka. She just kept quiet as she tried to register everything else being said.

"I need to know more," Luka said slowly as the stunned silence took after. "I need to know more."

"No!" Piko said. "It'll just hurt you more—"

"But I need to know!" Luka said as her voice broke halfway. "I just…I just want to know how in the world he knew that song. I just—need something to signify that it isn't…it isn't him."

"But Kaito isn't him!" Piko exclaimed as Luka sighed and looked to the ground.

"I know, but still, I need to convince…," Luka said softly as she continued her sentence by placing a hand on her chest. "I need to convince this. My heart."

Miki just sighed softly before she straightened herself. "And how are you going to do that, Luka? Stalk him or something?"

And that's when Luka's eyes shimmered and glittered for a moment. Piko just glared at Miki who in return sunk into her seat, avoiding eye contact from the silver-haired boy. She should've just kept her mouth shut.


End file.
